Crosshairs
by zachtron
Summary: The Navy SEAL sniper goes to Equestria. But this time, he brings with him the seeds of Christian religion. A warrior of death and destruction infused with the love of God and peace of mind. His very arrival will shake Equestria to its roots. All this from a secret mission and a simple mistake involving a letter. Much appreciated if you could read and review for me. Have a good day


_Crosshairs_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything yet except my character. Any resemblance between him and you or someone you know is purely fictional. There are no such references to people in this story. Also, I have no intention of profiting from this work of prose. No exceptions.

Twilight Sparkle was trotting urgently towards her study in the castle of Canterlot. So when a group of ponies stopped to invite her to Moondancer's get-together in the west castle courtyard, she made a rather lame excuse of, "No, I've got studying to do," and dashed off. She ran off to quickly to hear the ponies mutter, "I think that pony cares more about books than friends." They couldn't be more right.

When Twilight reached the castle steps she sped up them without hesitation, mumbling under her breath about the Elements of Harmony, and how she knew she had heard of them somewhere. Ignoring several greetings and hellos, she continued her desperate race across the castle.

Spike walked happily towards the door, a gift with red wrapping paper and a yellow bow perched atop his hands. He was just wondering where Twilight might be when she burst through the door. Because Spike was just at the door and was not expecting this, he was slammed several feet back into the room.

"Spike? Spiiike?" Twilight hollered into the study, unaware of the misfortune that had befallen her dragon assistant. "Oh there you are Spike," she says as she sees her lizard friend lying on the ground. Trotting past him, Twilight stops at the center of the room.

"Spike, please get me that old copy of, _Ancient Predictions and Prophecies_." Twilight turns around and sees the busted present now in Spike's hands. "Spike, what is that?"

"It **was** a present for Moondancer," Spike replies as a torn teddy bear falls from the bottom of the box.

Several fallen books, ladders, book entries, and one letter later, Twilight Sparkle is awaiting the reply of Princess Celestia to the threat of Nightmare Moon and eternal night. What came next she did not expect. A letter from Princess Celestia reading,

"My dearest and most faithful student Twilight,

You know that I value your diligence and trust you completely. But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. So, I'm sending…"

Twilight's world seemed to spin out of control. Stop reading those dusty old books?! To Twilight, such words from anyone else would be heretical blasphemy. But she was Celestia, so she must have reason for, what did Spike just say? Oh yes, making the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I suppose I'll just do the preparations as quickly as possible, and then I can figure out what to do. Yes, that is a good plan.

As the chariot began its final approach on Ponyville, Twilight began to prepare herself to dash around the town and finish as quickly as possible. It was the fate of the world at stake, after all. Plus, Twilight was an anti-social pony who thought of nothing but studying. There, I said it. Of course, even though she doesn't know it, fate has radically different plans for her today.

Just as the chariot came out from over the Everfree Forest, a sudden gust of wind came, and it shook Twilight's concentration, and the letter flew away before anyone could react. Twilight just sat there shocked for a second, before realizing what had just happened. She looked around frantically, but the letter from Celestia had disappeared from sight, into the heart of the Everfree Forest.

Twilight let her head droop in sadness. She had lost her letter from Celestia. However, she had heard most of it, and surely everything would be alright. So Twilight cleared the mishap from her mind completely, and moved on to more important subjects like the fact that the chariot had landed in the center of Ponyville.

Twilight quickly thanked the two Pegasus guards/pilots and ran off to complete her tasks for the upcoming celebration. Throughout the day she met 5 rather strange ponies, all of whom seemed to be involved in the preparations themselves. Fluttershy, the pony scared of everything was in charge of the singing, Rainbow Dash, the blaring Pegasus, Rarity, the fashion nut, Applejack, the down-to-Earth farmer, and Pinkie Pie, the bubbly party-thrower. To top off the day full of excitement, a party was thrown for everybody's favorite nerd, and the lost letter was far from anybody's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Far, far away, in a world entirely separate from that of Twilight Sparkle, a lone sniper sat totally concealed on a hill deep within North Korea. His missions, eliminate the dictator Kim Jong Un, and prevent him from restarting the Korean conflict. The fate of millions of people rested upon the success of this mission. And there was no one more capable of completing it than Zach Baker, United States Navy, one of the most dangerous men on Earth, and the most lethal sniper in existence. Although you would never know unless he told you. He was huge, standing at 6 foot 3, with shoulders as wide as two men, but he radiated calm and togetherness. He never flaunted or boasted of his ability, and if you asked, he would tell you he was a soldier and leave it at that. All this led him to the place he was now, where nothing mattered except the man he was tracking through his rifle's crosshairs. As the dictator moved about within his gaze, he began muttering a prayer for him under his breath. "Lord, take this man's soul to your heart. Let not the fires consume him, for he knows not what he does. Show your mercy and love for him in his final moments and let him know that you are God and be saved. This is my prayer. Amen."

Running the last-second minute calculations through his head, Zach lined up the shot and fired at Kim Jong Un. The bullet flew through the air, but there was no sniper to watch it, as Zach had completely vanished from the face of the Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

One minute he was watching the expertly fired bullet on its track towards his target, the next second he's lying in his position in the middle of a small clearing, in a forest that was definitely one you would not find within North Korea. Jumping up, Zach grabbed his pack and ran for cover at the edge of the forest proper, hid in some foliage, and searched the area for immediate dangers. Seeing none, Zach pulled out the pistol on his pant leg, and began to secure a perimeter around the clearing he found himself in. After completing his search, and finding nothing super special, Zach wasted no time in beginning to make shelter. He figured he would make time to think about his situation once he had created a place for him to stay. After all, it looked as if the sun was about to go down anyway.

So Zach pulled out survival knife and began to clear and collect low-level foliage to create a sleeping area. He had to pay extra-special attention to this particular detail because he had gotten to keep his sleeping bag in his transportation. Therefore, wild grass and his warmer clothes would have to do. After setting up his rather primitive bed, seeing there was still plenty of daylight left, Zach decided to recreate his ghillie suit. After all, it was created for North Korea, not wherever he was now. So Zach used the leftover foliage from his bed to redesign his camouflage.

With his camouflage matching the environment, and a bed made and secured, Zach decided to go to bed for that night. Surely God had a plan to send him to such a place as this, as such an occurrence seemed nothing short of a miracle. So Zach the sniper slept secure in the faith that had guided him thus far and the peace of the creator who loved him, in the middle of the Everfree Forest.

AN: I'm sure you noticed there is some religion going on in the story. I completely intend to continue this pattern. If you really don't support that, I suggest not reading it. Of course, I would be the last person to stop you from reading my fic. I'd like to believe that it is worth it.


End file.
